


Snow

by Mcusekat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Quiet, Snow, Winter, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snows (heavily) in London and the power goes out, so Dan and Phil have to bundle up and brave the cold together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I live in California where it’s been a comfortable 50f (10c) all winter and I really want snow. Also kind of inspired by Ethan Frome (not the plot!!) where the tone is relaxing, almost boring.

Phil woke up with the flat bitterly cold. Wrapping the duvet around himself, he braved the walk to the heater to turn it on. The lights were still off and the natural light was being barricaded against. The flat felt cold and constricting without natural light so he pulled open the curtains to reveal London, buried under a foot of snow.  
The sun had not yet risen completely. He checked his watch to find it was still only 6am so he crept back to their room and slid beneath the covers with Dan.  
~  
Dan woke him that morning with coffee.  
“Phil, it’s snowing!” he said, setting the cup on the nightstand in favour of sliding onto the bed beside Phil.  
Phil opened his eyes slowly then reached for his glasses, careful not to bump the coffee. He put them on and got a clear picture of Dan sitting on the bed looking down at him.  
“What time is it?” Phil groaned, rolling onto his back.  
“Almost noon.”  
The house was significantly warmer than last time he woke up but it was still pretty cold. Phil pulled his duvet around him and grabbed his cup, then followed Dan to the living room. “Did you want to finish Fullmetal Alchemist today or do you want to wait until Saturday so we have something to watch after-”  
The lights flickered off for a moment, then back on again. They both looked at each other, a vague sense of panic between them.  
“The powers going to shut off,” Phil said.  
“I’ll start a fire if you gather some blankets,” Dan said. He groaned as he walked down into the hallway.  
10 minutes later Phil was piling 4 duvets on the rug and making a sort of nest while Dan struggled at the fireplace before getting it up and running. Dan climbed into Phil’s nest and wrapped himself up. They cuddled close together to ward off the cold and watched the fire place.  
“We should light some candles,” Dan said.  
“It’s only 12:30. Its not that dark.”  
“But it would make this about 100 times cheesier.”  
Phil looked over at Dan. “Shut up,” Phil said, smiling.  
The mood was light. They watched Great British Bake-off and talked idly. It was 30 minutes after their preparations when the lights flickered and shut off.  
“Fuck,” Dan muttered. He looked over at Phil and muttered, “Do you want more coffee?”  
“Please?” Phil replied.  
Dan stood up carefully. “Fuck it’s cold,” he muttered before pulling a blanket out of the nest and hurrying to the kitchen.  
Phil stretched his legs in front of him, careful to not pull the blankets off and expose his skin to the cold air. He leaned against the couch and dug around the blankets for his book. He was almost finished with the book, which was a shame since it was probably his favourite so far. He’d recommended it to Dan several times, but Dan still hadn’t finished the last Game of Thrones book and he hadn’t been one for reading lately.  
Dan came back with two mugs in hand. He handed the mugs to Phil and slid back under the blankets quickly.  
“The water was still hot but I don’t know for how much longer,” Dan said as he settled. He pulled the blankets closer around them and took his mug back.  
They were quiet for a moment, listening to the snow outside. It was coming down hard, now, and at an angle. It made a dull thumping sound as it hit the window. Phil had closed the blinds most of the way to preserve the heat so the light the light filtering in was a long slender beam pointed to the floor.  
The scene was still and tranquil. Phil smiled contentedly, then shuffled through the blankets to find Dan’s hand. He opened his book and started reading.  
“Fuck Phil your hands are cold,” Dan cursed, but he still squeezed Phil’s hand and scooted closer. “You haven’t finished that yet?”  
“No not yet. I’ve only just started last week,” Phil said absently. “How long do you think the power will be out?”  
“Not too long. Theres probably some old woman downstairs complaining to the landlord already.”  
“I hope it’s off for awhile,” Phil said, looking up at Dan.  
“It’s like minus 28 in here, Phil. We’re going to freeze to death,” Dan said pointedly.  
Phil smiled. “It’s only minus 15. You’re being dramatic.”  
Dan didn’t respond but instead stretched his legs and leaned against Phil.  
“I’m going to take a nap. Wake me up when we can watch TV again.”  
“Hey!” Phil protested. “I’m going to be bored out of my mind!”  
“Then take a nap with me,” Dan said. He tugged on Phil’s sleeve gently until Phil was lying on the ground beside him, his book abandoned on the couch.  
“We should probably cuddle for warmth,” Dan said, scooting closer to Phil.  
“We’re in London, not Antarctica,” Phil said, but he still wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer. He buried his face in Dan’s neck and pulled the blanket around them tighter.  
~  
Phil woke up a few hours later. The TV was on and he heard the whirr of the heater echoing around the silent house. There were no cars outside, no dull moan of a bustling city. It was peaceful, but eerie.  
Phil reached over Dan’s body and grabbed his phone. He had a few texts and a couple notifications from his various social media sites. He cleared the notifications, then stretched himself and got up.  
There was coffee in the pot already but it was cold so he dumped it into the sink and started a new pot.  
Dan joined him in the kitchen after a few minutes, sitting on the counter and watching drowsily.  
“Evening. The TVs back on,” Phil said, pulling himself on the counter beside Dan.  
“I saw,” Dan said. He leaned toward Phil and rested his head on his shoulder. “What time is it?”  
Phil checked his watch. “4:35.”  
“Mm. I start a video. Want to do another collab?”  
“I’ve been in your last 2 videos. I think your fans are tired of me.”  
“We have the same fans,” Dan said. “So is that a no?”  
“I’m going to start dinner actually,” Phil said. “Then I need to edit my video.”  
“Mm what’re you making?” Dan asked.  
“What do you want?”  
“We got stir fry from Tesco yesterday.”  
“Then I’ll make that.”  
Dan leaned forward to kiss Phil. He leaned his forehead against Phil’s and smiled. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
